


Muted Allure

by Sweetlil_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, I'm sorry I forgot that's not your cup of tea, It's the one where they're in the public but are slightly hidden, M/M, Most of them just get a small mention, Muffled Moans, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, but I'm far to lazy, hunk is precious, i forget, klance, not a lot of tags to put here, that's the one, there's a risk of being caught, um... it'll be easier if I could just google it, what's that kink that involves the public?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlil_Angel/pseuds/Sweetlil_Angel
Summary: It's just another day in the castle of lions. Everyone seems to be at peace with each other and are doing their own thingby themselves, although two members of the ship seem to want to spend some quality time together.





	Muted Allure

It's late. The castle of lions drifted quietly in the large, unfathomable expanse of space. It held precious cargo in its hub. The very saviors of the universe was within her. 

Allura was at the the main control port. Watching the stars go by, connecting the dots to make constellations. 

Coran was doing a good ol' round around the deck. Whistling a joyful tune that was taught to him by Hunk, the lovely chum. 

Pidge was with her lion, typing away on her small laptop, learning Altean and cracking the codes and ciphers that may bring her one step closer to her brother. 

Shiro was on the training deck! Doing endurance tests to strengthen his core and chase away some terrible memories that had surfaced that evening. 

Hunk was in the kitchen, trying his best to emulate the spicy taste of Jollof rice, a dish he learnt to make that doesn't necessarily remind him of home. Instead it reminded him of the culinary classes that he took almost every summer for 3 years. It's was a warm memory, and he smiled as he continued his work happily humming away. 

Well unbeknownst to the yellow paladin, he wasn't alone in the kitchen. 

In the pantry of to the left, where all the of bits and bobs are kept in jars of varying sizes and shapes, resided the red and blue paladins!

And they were in the middle of a heated discussion. 

"Ngh~ ahhh K-Keith! Keith you feel so g~ngh"

"Lance mmhg~ not so loud we're going to get caught"

Keith was currently facing the door, bent over with his legs deliciously apart, Lance pounding into him from behind like his life and sanity depended on it. 

The allure of getting caught was getting to them definitely was a "positive" added factor to the appeal, but Keith swore if they got found out Lance will never see the stars again. 

Keith took one hand away from the door to bite on his palm. Lance could always hit those sweet spots in him, always sending him reeling with his pinpoint accuracy... ugh he never knows how jealous he makes him sometimes. 

The slaps of the act was in sync to the thumping of his heart in his ears, it sent his mind to autopilot. Moving his hips in sync he curved his back more and moaned obscenely into his hand, trying to muffle the sound while telling Lance's he's doing a great job. 

"Ngh~ L-Lance you-you're~ holy shi~ ahhgh~ so mmmh"

Lance got the message but wanted to tease him. After all, it was his fault they're stuck in here. (Who in the world need to find salt to slaughter a run away slug?). Slowing his pace to a crawl, no amount of clothed mouth could have hidden that whine that came out of Keith's mouth. 

The superior satisfaction filled Lance with enough confidence to pull Keith flush against him and hold his hips in place. 

He took a quick look at Keith. Or a better word, Keith's dick. Nice and red at the tip it looks like he could come untouched at any moment. He hummed appreciatively and ran his hand on his twitching partners body, moaning softly at the pulsation of his sweet, sweet ass. Lance could officially be high on this. 

Keith just wanted the torture to end. 

"L-Lance please..."

His breathy pleas was addictive. Lance wants to see how long this would last. Keith felt he was going to die. He was still full. It would seriously take 4 seconds to cum if Lance just moved!

"L-Lance please c-come on Lance f~fuck..."

Keith shook with a need. The feeling was to much. It was starting to hurt. He wanted to cum so bad. But he knows exactly what he has to do. More what he has to say. 

Reaching behind him he took a hold of Lance's hair and tugged softly. 

"Papi...Papi please I need you, I'm so close please Papi.."

Lance's mind went through the roof. The soft request through pouted lips, he went mental. 

He sharply through him towards the door, Keith managed to catch himself on his hands right before Lance pulled out till the tip and slammed in to Keith. 

His hips pistoned rapidly into Keith soft flesh, not giving enough time to keep his sounds quiet. He raised his hand and brought it down on the supple mounds of ass that Keith sports on his body. Keith keened. 

"Ngh! Ah! Harder Papi! More mor-mmfff"

He was cut off by Lance filling his mouth with 2 fingers with Keith sucked immediately. 

Their rhythm started to falter, they both had their orgasims to chase and they were so clo-

The door swung open abruptly and Keith crumpled forward onto the floor with Lance in tow behind him. 

Both Lance and Keith, of flushed skin and crumpled clothes, slowly looked up to find a mortified Hunk staring down at them like they had just defiled their first born child. 

They were fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm heartily sorry for the mishap but come on! I'm sick and it came to me and here I am, typing away on a far too small screen in order to bring somebody smut into your life! Quality is questionable... but I really hope you found some joy in reading this! If so feel free to leave some kudos or write a comment about how I messed up or made some spelling mistakes... I'll make sure to get to you as soon as possible!


End file.
